The Last Airbender: So what do we do now?
by seb147
Summary: Follow Aang and the Gang after the war. With political meetings, uprisings, assassination attempts, breakups, and surprising revelations can the Gang stay together? Also with he arrival of a new face can the group accept them? Find out inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender! This purely for fun.**

**Alright so this is a story directly following the end of the war. I'm talking the week after Aang and Katara's kiss in the Jasmine Dragon. This story is not related to my other posted story The Legend of Korra. If you read on past this point you'll understand.**

**The story is set as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Momo, and of course Appa head for the shores of the Fire Nation for some time away from the political meetings that the gang has been attending in Ba Sing Se. This is it for the summary as I want the story to explain itself.**

**Hope you enjoy :]**

"Aang are you sure we should we should be doing this right now?" Katara asked as she finished changing the bandage's covering Zuko's entire chest and back. Zuko had grumbled the entire time, but had other's wise sat still through the treatment.

"I hate to agree with Sugar Queen, but she's right," Toph was sitting on the other side of Zuko in Appa's saddle across from Sokka who had been grumpy since leaving Suki in Ba Sing Se, "We're in the middle of rebuilding the four nations and you want to take a vacation. I'm as happy as anyone to get out of the city, but this doesn't seem like the right time."

"I know this seems odd to leave like this, but I'm tired of being cooped up and so is Appa," Aang scratched Appa's large head which he was sitting on, "Besides I thought that you of all people would understand Toph."

"Alright Twinkle Toes. I see your point," Toph settled back into the saddle holding onto Zuko's arm.

Toph still hadn't readjusted to flying on Appa after her sight had had an on and off again experience during her, Sokka, and Suki's attack on the airships. She was still having nightmares of that falling feeling when she had held onto Sokka believing their life was going to come to an end. She shuddered at the thought, but it went unnoticed by Zuko who was thinking of his own recent nightmares.

Zuko wasn't being haunted by falling dreams, but nightmares filled with blue lightning. In his nightmares Katara didn't save him and his life would end there on the battle field of his and Azula's final battle. He hadn't told anyone, not even Mai, but the others could sense something off about the young Fire Lord.

Katara moved to Appa's head to sit next to Aang, satisfied that her patient would be alright. Katara sat beside Aang and just looked over the ocean before slowly lacing her fingers with his. She avoided looking at him so he wouldn't see her blush, but Aang had one to match.

He still hardly believed that he and Katara were finally together. It seemed like everything was finally going well for all of them; Ozai was defeated, Azula was imprisoned, Zuko was Fire Lord, Aang was a fully realized Avatar, Toph had become King Bumi's apprentice and she was teaching him her metal bending, Katara had become Water Master of the Water Tribe and therefore the representative of the Water Tribe, Aang had of course become the lead Monk of the Air Nomads and therefore the representative of the Air Nomads, and Toph as King Bumi's apprentice was one of the now three representatives of the Earth Kingdom along with the returned Earth King and Bumi. Aang didn't think life could get any better for any of them.

Too bad Aang couldn't see the storm clouds hovering just over the horizon…

**Cliff hanger! I know it's short, but I just wanted to do a quick introductory chapter. Depending on the reviews received I'll see how fast I'll update this, but it will be added to, eventually. Also I want to hear anyone's ideas for the story because I know where it will be going just for now, but I'd love to her people's ideas and add them in if I can! As always reviews are accepted and appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb**

**P.S. If I'm getting any of the characters wrong or they don't seem like themselves please let me know! I'd appreciate it! Also the rating will make sense eventually.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! I do not own Avatar! If I did then the series wouldn't have ended and Zuko would've joined the Gang at Ba Sing Se.**

**Okay so I thought I'd make this note before the chapter. I realize Zuko was little depressing. Anyway I promise he gets better, but I'll admit things get worse before they get better…**

**And on that note enjoy! :]**

Appa landed in the Fire Nation not long after Aang's revelation of his reasons for visiting the Fire Nation. Aang had navigated his bison to Ember Island; not aware of another other place they could stay other than palace. Zuko had a clear point that if they were on vacation then they shouldn't go to his home where he would have to attend meetings of all sorts.

"Hey guys!" Aang called trying to wake the others that had fallen asleep in the saddle, "We're here."

Toph was the first out of the saddle as she softened the ground beneath her so ease the landing. Aang was the second as he slide down the side of Appa's head closely followed by Katara. Zuko and Sokka were the last two down as they both were sporting injuries that made jumping off a giant flying bison difficult.

Suddenly Toph was crouched with her right hand to the ground as she felt vibrations that only Aang could feel to a minor degree. Her face was a mask of confusion as she recognized the person approaching them.

'_Why is Mai here on the beach on the middle of the night?' _Toph thought to herself as Mai made a casual approach towards the group.

Mai had gone back to the Fire Nation the day after Sokka's painting revelation in the tea shop. Mai had gone back partly because as the new general and personal advisor to the Fire Lord she was required to be back in the home nation while he was away. The other part was that she liked the hustle and bustle almost as much as Toph enjoyed flying on Aang's glider.

Mai wasn't exactly looking forward to the meeting with Zuko that she was walking towards. Her thoughts kept returning to the three men who had tried to kill her within the four days she had been home. The first she had seen coming and had almost enjoyed easily disarming the terrified man when he had tried to pull her into an alley. The second was just as easy and had almost the exact same plan as the third one except that she hadn't actually seen this one coming until the very last second. It was the third attempt that had really shaken Mai to her core.

_Mai was walking down the corridor to her room after another uneventful meeting in the absent Fire Lord's chamber. She missed Zuko so much that having Ty lee here embarrassing herself hadn't even raised her mood a little._

_As she was thinking slightly inappropriate thoughts about her and Zuko an arm had suddenly shot out from around the corner as she approached it. It reached around her thought cutting off her air supply and screaming abilities. She was pulled into the large chest of what was obviously a man of enormous size. Mai would think back on this and notice how the hand that had been wrapped around her throat had a metal glove on it._

_Mai had tried to thrash around wildly to get some attention, but it seemed that no one was coming as her vision became blurry and her pulse was beating so fast it was like a humming-jay was trapped in her chest. Just as she thought that these would be her last thoughts the man released her and she fell to the ground trying to get air in large gulps. The last thing she remembered seeing was a strange type of tattoo on his forehead between his eyes. The blackness had then engulfed her taking her down into a dark deep void._

Mai shuddered at the memory. She knew that this had to be no matter how much it would hurt her, she had to.

Toph stood from her crouched position, she was sure it was Mai, "Her Zuko! Your girlfriend is coming this way."

Zuko instantly brightened. Suddenly this little vacation didn't seem like such a bad idea to him anymore. He smiled shaking some of his overgrown hair out of his eyes as he walked towards where he could see her dark hair just in the distance. He adjusted the robe he had put on instead of his shirt that he had been wearing earlier. He wished though that Sokka hadn't pulled him down into the water when they had gotten off Appa. Not only was his robe wet so were his pants. And it was getting cold out which wasn't helping out his situation.

"Mai!" He called as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Her arms, instead of wrapping around him to return his hug, remained limp by sides. Zuko pulled back to look in her face. Mai had always had a talent for hiding her emotions, but Zuko could just look into her eyes to see what she was feeling. Zuko was surprised to find out fear and sadness lingering there, "Mai what is it?"

"I won't do it Zuko!' She whispered fiercely, "I love you, but I won't risk my life to be with you."

Zuko took a step back from her, "What are you talking about?" He reached for her shoulder, but she brushed his hand away. Tear were starting to show in her eyes.

"While you were gone there were three assassination attempts," She looked away and then back at him, "All towards me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Zuko was no longer whispering which had drawn his friend's attention, "I could have… I could have…"

"Could have what Zuko? Saved me?" Mai looked into his eyes knowing this had been his answer without him saying anything, "The first two were foolish and easy to disarm. The third almost succeed."

Zuko suddenly pulled Mai into another embrace thinking that perhaps by holding her closer to him he could keep her safe. It was foolish, but Zuko couldn't think of anything else he could do. Mai pushed him away again, keeping him at arm's distance.

"Zuko I'm done," She looked at him waiting for a reaction, "We're over."

Zuko stepped back again almost stumbling from the numb feeling that was slowly spreading over his entire body. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Here was the love of his life ending their relationship.

"I think the attempts have been due to our personal relationship," Mai wiped away at her eyes before continuing, "I'll remain as your general and advisor, but nothing more. Good bye Zuko," She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and walking away.

Zuko turned and was met with the sight of his friends all trying to act casual from the spots they had chosen to eaves drop from. Aang was the first to move. He placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Katara walked up with open arms that wrapped around him in a hug that he barely responded to. Toph gave him a sincere punch in the arm and a warm smile that was facing to Zuko's right more than him, but it was still appreciated. Sokka was the last to approach; he placed an understanding hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked at Sokka, he was the only one here with experience of lost love's and even if Sokka's current love was in Ba Sing Se waiting for him he understood Zuko's pain.

With his friends surrounding him, Zuko allowed some of the silent tears he had been holding back as he titled his head down. Katara either didn't notice the tears on her head or she said nothing as the silent tears were never mentioned. Zuko was thankful either way.

**I told you it was going to get worse before it got better. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. And I also hoped some of you noticed the large hint that I had left in Mai's memory! Any who reviews are accepted and appreciated as usual. I'd also like to remind you that I would love to hear ideas as well!**

**Thanks :]**

**-seb**


End file.
